


A Sky needs it's Sun

by Stardiverz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, emotional riku, first fic uwu, namine is supportive, please go easy on me ;w;, post-kh3, riku is very sad, sora is missing, soriku is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardiverz/pseuds/Stardiverz
Summary: Riku deals with the disappearence of his best friend, he doesn't do it well.Takes place just before Re:Mind. This is my first fic on here ever, feedback is appreciated <3THIS IS VERY VERY SHORT
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Sky needs it's Sun

Empty.

The ocean of stars locked behind the glass showed only the gentle twinkle of starlight, yet the young man's glazed eyes looked past them, only seeing what he felt inside. Empty. His head rested lazily on his fist, he sat upon the stark white chair in a pose not too dissimilar to a disinterested prince. Soft breaths broke up the eerie silence in the small ship, drifting, lonely. Neglecting offers of something bigger, the young man commandeered a small vessel, it was adorned with darker colours, deep reds and inky purples, its shape long and thin. A stark contrast to the red and yellow vessel normally seen streaking across the vastness of space.

With an idle moan the silver-haired captain slowly arose from his seated position, stiff joints needing to be stretched. Glancing at the empty chair to the left of his own, he cringed.

_'Where are you…?'_

He hadn't been home in days, or was it weeks? His hair gently crept down his back, a white tank top barring it from skin. It needs cut. Again. The lonely boy made his way to a small desk at the back of the room, just before the door leading to the halls. It's aged mahogany surface stood in opposition to the artificial white of the cockpits interior. A relic from when he was young, something he and his friend built together, here to keep him anchored. On the desk were several small notebooks, adorned with the sigil of the king… and _his_ necklace. 4 of them chronicled the fantastic adventures of the 'Keyblade Hero' and his companions, as they battled the forces of darkness, fought to find their friends and the journey to awaken those who were lost.

Memories and stories that once brought a smile to his face, now only brought tears to his eyes.

Taking a seat in a small stool, the young man cast his gaze to a set of 3 other books. Though not related to the Keyblade Hero, it chronicled those connected to him, their adventures from over 10 years ago and the worlds they traveled. 

_'Could he have wound up in one of these worlds…?'_

He spent some time reading the many stories found within, of X-Blades, self doubts, deception and betrayal... His heart stopped.

_"Would you two mind telling me your names?" The blue-haired woman asked the pair of young boys before her._

_"I'm Sora!" The brown haired boy, now Sora, excitedly answered._

_His silver-haired friend followed suit. "... Riku."_

_"Sora, do you like Riku?"_

Riku audibly choked up at the passage, wet patches now stained the page, barely able to continue on.

_"So then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost—or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone—you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"_

Funny. Sora kept him safe, when he ventured close to the dark he pulled him out. When everyone failed, he saved them all. When Kairi had been scattered, Sora put her back together. Yet here he was, Riku, the keyblade master, unable to save, unable to _even find_ Sora. When Sora slept, Riku waited. And when he was tired of waiting he dove right into his dreams and woke him up. 

But Sora wasn't here, Sora wasn't sleeping, Sora wasn't _anywhere_. Whatever image remained in Riku of his spiky haired goofball of a best friend was just a memory. No longer could he call him, reach out to him, no longer could he see his smile.

"Damn it!" Riku's fist banged the desk, its surface violently shook. He covered his eyes with his left hand, it lightly pained at the sudden motion, a remnant from where he was hurt long ago. Then, and even now, Sora ever out of his reach.He continued to cry, tears freely falling from his emerald eyes, in this empty vessel no one could hear him. A part of him hoped that maybe Sora could, that his heart would reach out to him. Point him in the right direction. But it's warmth never came. Nothing came. Not Sora's optimism, not Kairi's light nor Namine's reassurance.

All that was were the empty cries of a scared, confused young man.A small vibration startled Riku out of his stupor. His gummiphone.

'Sora!?'

Riku grasped the phone, the smallest ember of hope reigniting, only to be snuffed out. It was Namine. His ever faithful friend through this ordeal, she was focused on combing the memories of those connected with Sora. Recently, she hit the limit of what she could accomplish. Now she relegated herself to status updates on everyone, particularly the sleeping Kairi. 

**Namine:** Hey,

**Namine:** Cid, from Radiant Garden has something that could help. 

**Namine:** He's been working with some data, related to Sora. 

**Namine:** I hope you're doing okay, Riku. I'm here for you.

**Namine** : And Axel has some frozen meals you can take with you. You need to eat!

Riku sprang from his seat, knocking over his stool in the process. This was it, he could finally find Sora! With a spring in his step the reinvigorated young man jumped to the controls of the ship, locking in Radiant Garden as the destination. Riku wiped away any tears remaining in his eyes. "No more!" It was time for him to get ready, it was time for him to find Sora.

But first; a haircut.


End file.
